LA NOVIA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO
by darcy cullen
Summary: Bella esta comprometida desde su nacimiento con el hombre perfecto y amor de su infancia, que pasará cuando conozca a su mejor amigo y este la haga dudar de su amor.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

CAPITULO 1

La Novia De Mi Mejor Amigo.

Edward's POV.

-¿Estas bromeando cierto? – le pregunte a uno de mis mejores amigos Jasper Hale.

- No, es en serio- dijo él un tanto apenado.

-¿Como puede ser posible eso en este siglo?- pregunto Emmet – ¿no se supone que los matrimonios arreglados terminaron hace siglos?

- Bueno al parecer no es así- murmuró Jasper- Pero en realidad no es tan malo chicos, nuestros padres solo buscan lo mejor para nosotros- contesto y sonaba bastante convencido.

-Pero si ni siquiera la conoces, ¿como puedes siquiera pensar en casarte con ella?- dije- ¿Qué tal si es un adefesio? O peor aun es insoportable y frívola- dije haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Claro que la conozco y no es ninguna de las dos cosa, puede que tenga mucho tiempo sin verla pero las personas no cambian y ella siempre fue dulce y tierna, además asiste al mismo internado que mi hermana y son grandes amigas.

- No lo puedo creer, no la vez desde que eran niños y sé que es tu hermana y todo pero que sea amiga de Rosalie no dice mucho en su favor amigo- dije riendo.

-Debo decir que Edward tiene razón esta vez amigo, pero tengo una duda porque no la conocemos, tu hermana viene de visita en vacaciones, ¿Qué ella no visita a su familia?- Pregunto Emmet, contener la curiosidad nunca ha sido lo suyo.

- No, sus padres de verdad la han tenido siempre muy aislada, son gente algo snob y han preferido que no salga del internado hasta ahora-

- ¿Por qué ahora, no es eso algo extraño?- pregunto Emmet, adelantándose a la misma duda que tenía en este momento.

-Por que Isabella Pronto cumplirá dieciocho años y entonces podremos anunciar formalmente nuestro compromiso- respondió Jasper con tranquilidad- Es por eso que tanto Rosalie como ella continuarán el instituto aquí en Forks, para conocernos mejor antes de casarnos.

-Wow, espera un momento- dijo Emmet- eso significa que planean casarse pronto, amigo solo tienes 20 años y ella 17, es una locura.

- Claro que no Emmet, el hecho de que estemos comprometidos no significa que nos casaremos inmediatamente, seremos como novios normales, eso es todo- dijo Jasper ya un poco molesto por nuestros comentarios.

-Si como una novia a la que no conoces y con la que no puedes terminar, es completamente normal- dije riendo para molestar a Jasper.

- Bueno no quiero seguir hablando de esto, debo ir por ella y por Rosalie al aeropuerto su vuelo no debe tardar en llegar, el caso es que mañana por la noche es su fiesta de bienvenida- dijo entregándonos unas invitaciones- y creo que me haría bien algo de apoyo moral así que nos vemos más tarde ok- dijo saliendo de la habitación dejándonos a Emmet y a mi aun dudando si regresaría en cualquier momento a decir que era una broma y reírse de nosotros.

Bella's POV

- Bella deja hacer eso- me dijo Rosalie mientras golpeaba mis manos que tamborileaban sobre la mesita del avión, donde se encontraba mi comida intacta- mi hermano no te va a comer.

-Lo sé, es solo que no lo he visto en tanto tiempo-Prácticamente desde que nací, o probablemente antes he estado comprometida con Jasper Hale, el hermano de mi mejor amiga Rosalie, pero hace casi 10 años que no lo veo.

- No te preocupes, sé que esto es un poco raro para ti, pero mira el lado positivo Jasper es guapo, inteligente y además si te casas con el serás de la familia, no es fabuloso- dijo Rosalie con entusiasmo.

-De acuerdo tratare de calmarme- dije tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

-Ya dime, ¿que es lo que en verdad te preocupa?- Me conocía demasiado bien, sabía que algo mas pasaba.

-Se que Jasper es todo lo que dijiste y tal vez más, pero mírame- dije señalándome a mí misma, Rosalie hizo cara de no entender de que hablaba- porque iba tu hermano a querer una novia como yo, no soy nada especial- Rosalie estalló en carcajadas.

-Eso es lo que te preocupa en verdad- continuó riendo, yo solo asentí-Tonta Bella, mi hermano te adorará, créeme lo conozco y sé que eres perfectamente su tipo así que deja de preocuparte por tonterías y ve al baño a arreglarte un poco, aterrizaremos pronto y estoy segura que no quieres que después de tantos años la primera vez que te vea parezca que estuviste en un avión por más de diez horas.

-Estuve en un avión más de diez horas- replique riendo.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- dijo Rosalie- vamos haz lo que te digo.

Desidia obedecerla, nunca ganaría una discusión con ella, cuando mi aspecto era decente volví a mi asiento y ella me hizo una seña de aprobación. Sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de mi pecho, en menos de una hora volvería a verlo, Jasper Hale mi prometido y el amor de mi infancia, el solía cuidar de Rosalie y de mi cuando éramos pequeños, siempre fuimos muy unidos los tres, cuando nos dijeron del compromiso yo era aun muy joven para entenderlo completamente, pero me puse feliz porque sabía que estaríamos juntos siempre.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando aterrizó el avión, solo fui consciente de que Rosalie me empujaba fuera y luego a recoger nuestro equipaje.

Salimos a la sala de espera y ahí estaba, podían haber pasado un millón de años y yo aun lo reconocería, alto, rubio, con rasgos perfectos y figura imponente, Jasper Hale se dirigía hacia nosotras haciéndonos señas, Rosalie se adelanto y corrió a abrazarlo, aunque ella solía venir de visita y lo veía en verano y navidad sabia lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Justo entonces volteo su mirada hacia mí con el rostro inexpresivo por un momento que pareció eterno, para después darme una de esas sonrisas que detenían mi corazón, sentí que respiraba de nuevo. El corrió y me abrazo.

-Bienvenida a casa Bella, te he echado de menos- dijo mientras me abrazaba, era mejor de lo que había imaginado, nos dirigimos primero a mi casa donde me dejaron después de saludar a mis padres, no nos veríamos hasta el día de mañana durante mi fiesta de bienvenida, tenia años sin venir a casa, así que mi madre había organizado una fiesta de magnitudes colosales- Nos veremos pronto- Dijo Jasper depositando un suave beso en mi mano justo antes de volver a su auto y dirigirse a su propia casa.

Me quede ahí de pie inmóvil, salude a mis padres hablamos un poco del viaje y de cómo había ido todo desde la última visita que me hicieron en Londres y después subí a mi cuarto estaba cansada por el viaje. No me entusiasmaban demasiado las fiestas y menos aun si yo soy el centro de atención. Mañana será un largo día pensé y me quede dormida pensando en que al menos mañana lo vería y sonreí ante la idea.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

BPOV

A pesar de haber tenido un largo viaje y de que estuve despierta casi toda la noche pensando en el, mi madre me levanto a primera hora para comenzar a prepararme para la gran fiesta, no entiendo porque era necesario tanto alboroto, pero siendo una Swan que vuelve a Forks después de tantos años mi madre no podía perderse la oportunidad de lucirse frente a sus amistades con una gran fiesta de bienvenida.

A las 6 de la tarde estaba lista, estaba usando un lindo vestido blanco largo que aunque era un poco escotado para mi gusto debo reconocer que me hacia lucir bien, Rosalie lo había escogido argumentando que con él su hermano caería rendido a mis pies, no puedo ni siquiera imaginar que eso suceda. El vestido hacia juego con unas zapatillas de tacón alto que esperaba poder controlar y accesorios en oro blanco y brillantes, como dije antes esta fiesta era para impresionar y siendo la protagonista de la celebración no podía decepcionar a la gente.

Se suponía que los invitados comenzarían a llegar en cualquier momento, lo que me tenía bastante nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa.

Me quede en mi cuarto soñando despierta hasta que mi mamá entro de repente en mi habitación.

-Bella cariño que haces todavía aquí, es hora de que bajes te vez preciosa, vamos date prisa- Dijo y me arrastro con ella hasta las escaleras donde soltó mi mano y bajo primero.

De repente sentí la mirada de todos los invitados sobre mí, la música se detuvo mientras yo bajaba lentamente la escalera no quería perder el equilibrio y menos mientras era examinada por todos en la sala, y entonces lo vi, parado al pie de la escalera y luciendo aun más atractivo que el día anterior, me sonrió infundiéndome valor y extendió su mano hacia mí, la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

-Luces hermosa- susurro a mi oído mientras me llevaba hacia la pista de baile, me sentía en las nubes, me olvide por un minuto de que todos me observaban y simplemente disfrute la sensación de estar entre sus brazos.

-Ven tomemos un poco de aire - dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación y llevándome fuera del salón- Bella sé que esto es tan raro para ti como lo es para mí, pero no te preocupes por mi parte no te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras- trate de decir algo pero me detuvo- eres realmente hermosa – me sonroje notablemente, el solo sonrío y continuó- y aunque fue hace tiempo recuerdo que tu y yo solíamos llevarnos realmente bien- pareció nervioso por un momento- me gustas, así que te propongo esto- dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas y mirándome a los ojos- intentémoslo, yo no salgo con nadie y se por mi hermana que tu tampoco, así que no perdemos nada, qué opinas, si no estás de acuerdo hablaré con mis padres y haré lo que pueda por acabar con el compromiso.

Me quede en silencio un momento, era realmente amable de su parte el preocuparse por mi y no pensar en obligarme a seguir con esto si no lo deseaba, era el mismo Jasper de siempre.

-De acuerdo, creo que también me gustas- no puedo creer que lo dije, mi sonrojo aumento exponencialmente al pronunciar estas palabras-así que intentémoslo, vayamos despacio de acuerdo- dije y el asintió con la cabeza, estaba entusiasmada él quería tener una relación más o menos normal conmigo y lo más importante, me había dado a elegir.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- ven quiero que conozcas a algunas personas- dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome de vuelta al salón, nos dirigimos a un grupo de chicos y chicas más o menos de nuestra edad entre los cuales solo reconocí a Rosalie.

-Chicos- dijo el llamando su atención- Quiero presentarles a alguien- ella es Bella mi novia- Era la primera vez que lo oía de sus labios y me gustó como se oía, salude a todos con una sonrisa, volteo a verme- Bella ellos son: Emmet Mc Carty , Alice y Edward Cullen y bueno a mi hermana ya la conoces- dijo, Emmet, tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, era enorme pero su sonrisa era como la de un niño tenía cierto aire de inocencia oculta detrás de sus gigantescos músculos, Alice era una chica pequeña y delgada pero realmente hermosa, tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes que contrastaban con su obscura cabellera, aunque me miraba en forma un poco extraña y Edward wow era realmente guapo, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y el cabello de un raro color cobre, el también me miraba de forma extraña, que le pasaba a estos Cullen.

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin- dijo Emmet y me dio un abrazo que me dejo casi sin aire- Eres más linda de lo que esperaba y también pareces agradable- dijo aun sin soltarme, yo solo pude susurrar unas gracias y me sonroje mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarre.

-Déjala en paz Emmet- dijo una voz aterciopelada- vas a hacer que Jasper se ponga celoso, le estas robando a su linda "prometida"- dijo esto último con un tono de burla que no me agrado, Jasper se tenso a mi lado.

-Claro que no Edward, sería tonto ponerme celoso de mi mejor amigo no crees, además confió completamente en "mi prometida" – dijo Jasper recalcando la última parte, parecía molesto por su actitud, Edward solo sonrió de lado y siguió hablando con Alice que no me dirigió la palabra.

Rosalie se acerco a Jasper y a mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,- Así que lo han hecho oficial eh- yo simplemente asentí y Jasper tomo mi mano- Genial Bella estoy tan feliz, ¡Seremos hermanas!- dijo casi gritando.

-Tranquila hermanita, no exageres Bella y yo hemos decidido tomárnoslo con calma, por ahora saldremos y nos conoceremos mejor, ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no queremos apresurarnos.- dijo Jasper tratando de tranquilizar a Rose.

-Da igual, de todas formas pronto se darán cuenta que son el uno para el otro- dijo Rosalie muy segura de si misma.

-Claro que lo son- dijo de repente mi madre apareciendo en la escena, sonrió complacida al ver nuestras manos unidas- Jasper cariño, se ven tan lindos juntos- dijo saludándolo y después volteó a ver a los demás- Rosalie querida, cada día estas más hermosa- expresó besándola en ambas mejillas, luego siguió saludando- Emmet que gusto verte, ¿como están tus padres?

-Muy bien Renee, ahora mismo están en algún lugar de Europa, les daré tus saludos cuando vuelvan- contesto Emmet amablemente.

- Alicia, Edgar que gusto verlos- dijo pero podía distinguirse una nota de ironía en su voz y una mueca de disgusto en su rostro que decía lo contrario. Edward y Alice solo rodaron los ojos pero no dijeron nada acerca del error de Renee, por lo que estaba casi segura de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y también podría haber jurado que había sido a propósito- Bueno los dejaré divertirse. Me sonrió con complicidad y se fue.

-Renee siempre tan amable- dijo Edward con claro sarcasmo.

-Lamento su comportamiento- apunte disculpándome por la actitud de mi madre.

- No importa, estamos acostumbrados- dijo Alice sonriéndome un poco por primera vez.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos- señalo Edward, a lo que Alice solo asintió.

-Fue un placer conocerte Bella pero yo también debo irme, supongo que te veremos pronto- Dijo Emmet, los tres se despidieron haciendo simplemente una seña con la mano y se fueron.

Jasper y Rosalie fueron los últimos en marcharse, Rosalie se despidió con un abrazo y se fue hacia su auto para darnos a su hermano y a mí un poco de privacidad.

-nos veremos pronto- dijo y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla que hizo que la sangre se me fuera a las mejillas, el solo me sonrió y se dirigió hacia su auto.

-Me despedí de mis padres y fui directo a mi habitación, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar pero por el momento solo algo o más bien alguien ocupaba mis pensamientos.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Llegue a mi casa después de la extraña charla con los chicos y fui directo a mi habitación deje el sobre rosa aun sin abrir sobre mi escritorio y me recosté a descansar y relajarme, lo que supe sería imposible en cuanto oí unos pequeños dedos tocar delicadamente a mi puerta

-Estas ahí?- Dijo mi hermana melliza Alice entrando a mi cuarto aun cuando no le había contestado. Se sentó a mi lado en las cama cuando algo llamo su atención- Estas invitado?- dijo haciendo una mueca extraña

-Si, me la dio Jasper esta tarde así que "estamos invitados"- dije recalcando el estamos.

-mmm no lo creo, gracias pero prefiero perderme la fiesta del año a tener que soportar toda una noche a Renee Swan- dijo.

-Espera, de que hablas?

-Obviamente ella estará en la fiesta de su propia hija no lo crees?

-De que hablas? - dije aun sin comprender.

-No puedo creer que aceptes ir a una fiesta que no sabes ni de quien es- dijo Alice dándome la invitación, la abrí y vi a lo que se refería, tenía un texto cursi que ignore y entonces vi las enormes letras doradas que decían ISABELLA SWAN, mi cara debió mostrar el shock en el que estaba porque mi hermana se soltó en carcajadas.

-Así que de verdad no lo sabías, no lo puedo creer- Siguió riendo - pero no te preocupes simplemente no iremos, por cierto por que te dio Jasper la invitación.

-No puedo créelo- dije aun sin asimilar que mi mejor amigo fuera a casarse con una Swan.

-Que pasa Edward?- pregunto Alice intrigada con mi reacción.

-Prometí a Jasper que iría a esa fiesta.

-Por que harías algo así?

-Por que es la bienvenida de su prometida Alice, Jasper va a casarse con la hija de esa mujer- dije y Alice se quedo como roca, siempre he tenido la sospecha de que le gusta Jasper.

-Como que prometida Edward de que hablas?

-Es una larga historia el caso es que Jasper va a casarse con la hija de esa mujer solo porque sus padres lo decidieron.

-De que hablas, esto tiene que ser una broma, verdad Edward?

-Yo también lo creí al principio pero parece que es en serio, además la última vez que el la vio fue hace anos.

-Basta Edward no te creo- dijo Alice indignada - No puedo creer que juegues conmigo así.

-Pues parece que solo nos queda ir a esa fiesta para ver si es cierto o no.

-

La fiesta era tan ostentosa como imagine, cuando mi hermana y yo entramos la siempre amable Renee Swan fingió no vernos, Jasper se apresuro a recibirnos, iba seguido de su hermana Rosalie, una rubia realmente hermosa pero increíblemente presumida.

-Edward, Alice qué bueno que ya están aquí, recuerdan a mi hermana Rosalie- dijo señalándola, ella solo hizo una mueca rara y susurro un hola.

-Y... Donde esta ella Jasper? No la tendrás escondida verdad- dijo mi pequeña hermana.

-Oh no debe tardar- dijo.

Yo me distraje mirando en otra dirección y entonces la vi, era la criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto en mi vida, tenía el cabello y ojos color chocolate, tenía un vestido blanco que lucía su hermosa figura, estaba como hipnotizado cuando la voz de Jasper me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Oh mira ahí está, ahora vuelvo.

No quería mirar hacia donde se dirigía, es imposible, la hermosa chica era la prometida de Jasper, todo el mundo la miraba al igual que yo, mi hermana tenia la boca abierta al verlos juntos y Rosalie sonrió con satisfaccion, yo permanecí en shock mientras ellos se dirigían a la pista y abrían el baile, Jasper la miraba como si fuera la única persona en el salón y ella sonreía sin parar, una estridente voz me despertó esta vez.

-Así que esa es la prometida de Jasper, con razón no tuvo ninguna objeción en su contra, es hermosa- Entonces volteo y miro a Rosalie- oh tu también volviste- Rosalie lo miro indignada.

-Regrese mi vista a la pista para buscarlos pero habían desaparecido, después de unos minutos los vi entrar al solón, parecía que habían tenido una amena charla en el jardín ya que los dos entraron sonriendo lo que inesperadamente me hizo enojar, Jasper nos busco con la mirada y se dirigió a donde nos encontrábamos.

-Chicos- dijo Jasper sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Quiero presentarles a alguien, ella es Bella mi novia-Dijo y ella se sonrojo de forma inocente. - Bella ellos son: Emmet Mc Carty , Alice y Edward Cullen y bueno a mi hermana ya la conoces- dijo y por un segundo sentí su mirada en mi  
-Es un gusto conocerte al fin- dijo Emmet dándole uno de sus típicos abrazos rompe huesos- Eres más linda de lo que esperaba y también pareces agradable-Bella como la había llamado Jasper se puso aun mas roja y trato de liberarse del abrazo de Emmet, creo que cuando la soltó volví a respirar, no entendía lo que me pasaba.

-Déjala en paz Emmet- dije sin pensarlo- vas a hacer que Jasper se ponga celoso, le estas robando a su linda "prometida"- dije, Jasper se tenso al oír mi tono.

-Claro que no Edward, sería tonto ponerme celoso de mi mejor amigo no crees, además confió completamente en "mi prometida" ? dijo Jasper recalcando la última parte, parecía molesto yo solo sonreí de lado y seguí hablando con Alice que seguía en shock al darse cuenta de que al final no era una broma.

Rosalie se acerco a Jasper y a ella para hablar con una sonrisa y sospechaba de lo que podrían estar hablando.

-Da igual, de todas formas pronto se darán cuenta que son el uno para el otro- dijo Rosalie emocionada al mismo tiempo que el diablo en persona llegaba.

-Claro que lo son- dijo la molesta voz de Renee Swan que parecía muy complacida con la escena que presenciaba, Jasper y Bella tomados de las manos.- Jasper cariño, se ven tan lindos juntos- dijo saludándolo y después volteó a ver a los demás- Rosalie querida, cada día estas más hermosa- expresó besándola en ambas mejillas, y abrazándola de forma exagerada- Emmet que gusto verte, ¿como están tus padres?- El padre de Emmett es un importante político y su madre la directora de la escuela a la que asistíamos así que Renee siempre trata de quedar bien con ellos.

-Muy bien Renee, ahora mismo están en algún lugar de Europa, les daré tus saludos cuando vuelvan- contesto Emmet amablemente -Despues volteo a vernos a mi hermana y a mí.

- Alicia, Edgar que gusto verlos- Renne tan amable como siempre, Alice y yo rodamos los ojos estábamos perfectamente acostumbrados a sus desplantes, para ella los Cullen eran una clase inferior.- Bueno los dejaré divertirse- Le dijo a su hija y se fue.

-Renee siempre tan amable- dije con sarcasmo seguramente su hija era igual que ella.

-Lamento su comportamiento- dijo de pronto Bella quien parecía realmente avergonzada por el comportamiento de su madre.

- No importa, estamos acostumbrados- dijo Alice sonriendo tratando de mostrar un poco de simpatía por la chica.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos- dije y Alice solo asintió.

-Fue un placer conocerte Bella pero yo también debo irme, supongo que te veremos pronto- Dijo Emmet y los tres nos despedimos, Rosalie y Jasper dijeron que se quedarían un rato mas, probablemente tanto como pudieran viendo la cara con la que Jasper miraba a su nueva novia.

Nos despedimos de Emmett y nos dirigimos hacia mi auto.

-Parece que no era una broma después de todo- Dijo Alice con voz resignada.

-Parece que no, pero después de todo es un noviazgo arreglado tal vez no funcione- dije tratando de darle ánimos.

-Pues no lo parece, viste como la veía? nunca lo había visto así con nadie- dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa triste- Además es hermosa y parece agradable a pesar de su familia.

-Puede ser, o tal vez solo está tratando de quedar bien con Jasper, supongo que lo sabremos pronto.

-Si, el tiempo lo dirá- Dijo aun triste.

Llegamos a casa y fui directamente a mi habitación por alguna razón su rostro seguía apareciendo en mi cabeza, podía en verdad Isabella Swan tan perfecta como partecita o era todo un truco para engañar a mi mejor amigo, bueno eso era algo que tenía que averiguar, no permitiré que Jasper termine con una falsa mentirosa así que prepárate ?Bella? que voy a descubrir quién eres en verdad. 


End file.
